Kataang Week- Comfort
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: Katara's Gran Gran dies and Aang comforts her. The ages in this are as follows: Aang is 15, Katara is 17.


**Disclaimer**

**Me: Sokka, wanna do the honors?**

**Sokka: Do I get meat?**

**Me: Sure, why not.**

**Sokka: Okay then! GeorgiaDawg99 does not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Now where's my meat?**

Aang walked into the Jasmine Dragon that evening to find Sokka sobbing and Suki trying to comfort him. "What happened?" Aang asked worriedly. Suki looked over at him. "They just got a letter telling them that their Gran Gran died." With this, Sokka cried even harder. "Oh no," Aang said, "Where's Katara?" "She read the letter then ran out into the garden." No sooner had the words come out of Suki's mouth than had Aang ran out the door to look for his girlfriend.

Aang found Katara silently crying by the stream the two used to practice waterbending. At the sound of him approaching, the teary eyed waterbender looked up. "Oh sweetie," Aang murmured, his heart aching for the one he loved. Katara let out a gut-wrenching sob and Aang folded her into a loving embrace. "Shhhh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay. I know exactly how you are feeling right now." Katara pulled away, a sudden flash of anger evident in her eyes. "No, you don't know! You have no idea how I am feeling right now so don't say you do." "Katara," Aang said, "How do you think I felt when I lost my people?" The anger left Katara's face and she fell back into his arms. "I'm sorry Aang," she said, "It's just, it hurts so bad!" She started sobbing harder. "I know," Aang said, "But it's going to get better, I promise." He continued to hold her as she cried until she fell asleep, exhausted by grief. Aang then gathered her up in his arms and carried her inside to her room. He tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you," he whispered. As Aang turned to leave, Katara's eyes fluttered open. "Wait," she said, her voice hoarse from crying, "Will you stay with me tonight?" "Of course," Aang said. Katara scooted over to make room for him and he crawled under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him tight as if she was worried she'd lose him. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you too," she murmured back. And with that, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Aang woke up to an entanglement of chocolaty brown hair in his face. He then remembered that he'd fallen asleep next to Katara, who'd asked him to stay with her that night. He pulled her closer to himself knowing how hard it would be for her when she woke up and remembered that her Gran Gran had died. He loved her so much and it hurt him to see her in such pain. And now, he wanted to be there for her. He remembered the day he'd found out about the death of his people. He'd gone into the avatar state, but Katara had been there for him and calmed him down. She'd hugged him tight and told him that she and Sokka were his famil now. And that time that he had lost Appa. She'd been the only one able to calm him down when he went into the avatar state. She'd then held him while he'd cried. She'd always been there for him and now he wanted to be there for her. He loved her after all. He sighed, wishing he could take away all her pain.

Katara awoke to the warmth of another body against her own. She looked over and saw Aang. What's he doing here, she thought. Then she remembered. Aang must've seen her expression because he hugged her fiercely. Katara melted into his arms as freash tears ran down her face. "Still hurts?" Aang murmured softly. Katara could only into his shoulder as she contimued to silently cry. "I know you loved her," Aang said, "But you got to remember, you still have your dad and Sokka. And you've got all of Team Avatar. And of course you've got me." He lifted her chin. "You'll always have me. I love you Katara." Katara kissed him. When she pulled back, she looked into his stormy grey eyes. "Thank you Aang," she murmured. "I love you so much. You mean the world to me, you know that?" Aang said. Katara cut him off with another kiss.


End file.
